Your Song Contest August 2014
Your Song Contest August 2014 will held in Copenhagen . ,Copenhagen |Row 4 title = Semi Final 1 |Row 4 info = Date : TBA |Row 5 title = Semi Final 2 |Row 5 info = Date : TBA |Row 6 title = Final |Row 6 info = Date : TBA |Row 7 title = Winner |Row 7 info = TBA |Row 8 title = Debuting Countries |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = Withdrawing Countries |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = Timeline |Row 10 info = ◄ 2 4 ► }} Specials After long Discussions the YBU present 2 New Rules. 1. Only 50 Countries can take part in 1 Edition. 2. The Song a Country send can´t be Overused (More than 5 Times in a Contest). Location Copenhagen is the capital and most populated city of Denmark, with an urban population of 1,246,611 and a metropolitan population of 1,969,941 (as of 1 January 2014). It is situated on the eastern coast of Zealand, 42 km (26 mi) northwest of Malmö, Sweden and 164 km (102 mi) northeast of Odense. The city stretches across parts of the island of Amager and also contains the enclave of Frederiksberg, a municipality in its own right. Parken Stadium (officially written 'PARKEN') (English: the Park) is a football stadium in the Indre Østerbro (Inner Østerbro) district of Copenhagen, Denmark, built from 1990–1992. It currently has a capacity of 38,065 for football games, and is the home ground of F.C. København and the Denmark national football team. The capacity for concerts exceeds the capacity for matches – the stadium can hold as many as 50,000 people with an end-stage setup and 55,000 with a center-stage setup. Hosts aura.jpg|Aura Dione Bas.jpg|Basim Anis Basim Moujahid (born 4 July 1992), better known as Basim, is a Danish pop singer and songwriter. He is of Moroccan origin, but lives in Høje Gladsaxe, a large housing project on the outskirts of Copenhagen. He has released two albums, Alt det jeg ville have sagt in 2008 and Befri dig selv in 2009. Basim presented Denmark in the Eurovision Song Contest 2014 on home ground in Copenhagen, Denmark with the song "Cliche Love Song". Maria Louise Joensen (born January 21, 1985 in Copenhagen, Denmark), professionally known as Aura Dione, is a multi-platinum selling Danish recording artist of Faroese, Spanish, French and Danish origin.1234 In 2008 she released her debut album, Columbine. The album spawned the hit single "I Will Love You Monday (365)" which reached number one in Germany, achieved over 80 million video views and was certified platinum. After winning the European Border Breaker Award in 2011, Aura won Best Female Artist and Hit of the Year for Geronimo in the Danish Music Awards 2012 and Female Artist of the Year in 2013; she is one of Denmark's top two female recording artists and one of Germany's top three. Now living in LA, Aura is currently in the studio recording new material with some of the world's most prestigious producers. Her new album is set for release in 2014 and will be the first release available outside central and Eastern Europe. Countries that have confirmed their participation